


Taking down the flimsy blindfold

by Kiritagawa



Series: Why you can't simply write a Party Member into a pre-existing story [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adding logic back into the plot, Gen, Might add more chapters later, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Seriously how the hell did he not find out himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: If you mean to tell me that our strategic and cunning Joker just didn't know the truth despite knowing someone who very well likely should know it...you must be joking. And this is just one of the many things I cannot believe actually happened in Royal.
Series: Why you can't simply write a Party Member into a pre-existing story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015299
Kudos: 13





	Taking down the flimsy blindfold

> _Can I talk to you? Just one on one? It's somewhat urgent._

 _Hey Makoto. Just read this now. Yeah, I can come talk. Where do you need me?_ <

> _Student Counil Room, please._

 _On my way._ <

* * *

Never has Makoto sounded so serious through simple-worded texts. Normally it's a casual offering, but this sounded like boarderline demanding. Akira sighs as he looks at the other messages he has yet to read, one from Kasumi...With haste, Akira picks up his bag and tosses it over his shoulder, ignoring Morgana's yelps. He speedwalks to his destination and enters. Much like he expected, Makoto is the only one in the room and already seated at one end of the table. She has a folder of sorts in front of her and her face is stiff as stone.

Silently, Akira closes the door behind him and takes a seat on the opposide side.

"Um...will this be quick?" Akira asks as he scratches the side of this face.  
"Hopefully." Makoto answers.  
"Well, the thing is I don't want to keep Kasumi waiting for me since she'll think I'm ghosti-"

"Stop. Right there."

Makoto cuts Akira off as she tenses her body and leans towards the folder. She flips it open to a specific page. From Akira's point of view, he can see portrait pictures of many students. Makoto places her finger on one image before lifting it up with her other hand and holding it out for Akira to see.  
"...Do you see anything wrong with this?"  
"That's Kasumi, isn't it?"  
"...CAN YOU READ?"

Upon looking closer...

"...huh? Sumire...?"

Makoto sighs before putting it down. "...going by your reaction, you didn't have a chance to see that news report during March. There's some re-uploads of it on youtube which is how I confirmed my suspicions...a truck ran over a girl who was just short of her 15th birthday. That girl was Kasumi Yoshizawa."

Akira grumbles to himself before letting out a hefty sigh. "...Why is she doing this? I wanted to believe her. I did for a while..."

"...you had some doubts?" Makoto questions as she leans back in her chair.  
"Sort of. She dropped her handbook in the park. It had Kasumi written on it, but...there was a photo of her, but...she had brown hair." Akira explains. "Other than that, she looked identical. I assumed she had recently dyed it for whatever reason, or it was just bad lighting in the photo." He pauses, and shakes his head. "...if I questioned her back then..."

"Well, there's no point on dwelling on the past. The only thing we can change is the future." Makoto replies. "You taught us that, after all." She then sweeps some hair away from her cheek. "That's all I wanted to tell you. Everyone in her class knows her as Sumire. In fact, one of them coming to me is what sparked this mini investigation. They said she reffers to herself as Kasumi when introducing herself but responds to Sumire like there's no issue and it was freaking them out, so...yeah. I think there's more to why she's doing this, so I'll have to talk to the teachers before going to her."

Akira nods, standing up and pushing the chair back in. "And as for me...I don't really know what to do with her anymore. Maybe I should avoid her?"  
"That's only for you to decide...well, see you later." Makoto goes to close and pick up the student folder, and watches Akira as he leaves the room.

* * *

> _Senpai! Do you want to accompany me for trainding today?_  
> _I wanted to try something different this time!_  
> _I was like kinda sorta maybe ultra super-maybe wishing kinda you'd join me?_  
> _Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee Senpai?_

 _No._ <

**Author's Note:**

> Kasumire should have been a side confidant and I stand by that. First is that the name thing could have been discovered naturally over her optional confidant, and if she wasn't linked to the story at all (which she just barely is. Remove her completley and all you need to do is like...replace the Cendrillon fight for Royal's plot to make sense again) she could have been implemented as a character way better.  
> I may make more chapters to make fun of other issues I have personally with her current implementation from a writing standpoint. Next is either gonna be her persona thing or the casino. I may make two versions of her persona scene, idk.  
> Overall this is another rantfic of sorts, I guess.


End file.
